Fairy Tail Drabbles
by ahsinam33
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a drabble series for Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy!
1. Jerza: Tattoo

**Hey everybody! I'm going to try to do something different this time; I'll try to write a drabble series. And I'll be doing proper drabbles, each one being exactly 100 words in length. I hope I'll be able to come up with ideas...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Tattoo**

* * *

Erza was secretly quite fond of Jellal's tattoo. Sure, it made him look kind of scary when he was a villain but before that whole fiasco, she thought that the tattoo made him look pretty cool. And she loved that her hero had something which made him look cool in spite of his lanky figure.

But what made her love the intricate design the most was the fact that it was red; just like her hair. It made her feel connected to him. And maybe nobody had realized it but _he_ was the reason why her guild mark was blue.

* * *

**The idea about Erza's guild mark being blue has been used quite a few times but I used it anyway because I absolutely love to believe that it's true! Whenever I see Erza's guild mark (though it doesn't happen too much since her insignia's usually hidden under her armor) I always end up thinking about Jellal. I know, I'm crazy. But trust me, I really can't help myself.**

**And in response to FTfan's review, of course I know that Jellal has a great build. That's one of the things I immediately noticed while reading chapter 298. (I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't absolutely ecstatic when I saw him in that chapter. :P) When I said that Jellal had a lanky figure, I was talking about him back when he was a child at the Tower of Heaven. That's why I wrote 'before that whole fiasco'. Sorry if it wasn't clear but it's hard to elaborate when you only have 100 words. Jellal's my favorite character so I wouldn't insult him by calling him lanky. But thanks for telling me about the OVA 5 promo; I didn't know a promo had been released. I just saw it and it looks like there are additional scenes. I'm really looking forward to it now.**


	2. Jellal and Meredy: Last Name

**Yay! I actually managed to come up with another idea. Sorry but ideas rarely ever come to me naturally; I basically have to prise them out of my head...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Last Name**

* * *

"Hey, Meredy. I've been wondering... what's your last name?"

Meredy stared at the blue haired mage for a while before replying, "I don't remember my real last name. But... Meredy Milkovich sounds nice, don't you think?"

"Ultear's last name, huh?" Jellal asked with a raised eyebrow. "I guess that should do. But wouldn't you have to change your last name when Ultear gets married?"

"I guess," Meredy drawled thoughtfully.

"And you'd have to change it again when _you_ get married."

Meredy nodded, blushing lightly.

Jellal smiled at the younger girl and said, "But for now, Meredy Milkovich does sound nice."

* * *

**Ultear and Meredy's mother-daughter relationship is so sweet. And I personally believe that Meredy Milkovich sounds pretty good. What do you think?**

**And if FTfan is reading this, please read the author's note in the previous chapter.**


	3. Cappy: Present

**This one's for our favorite Exceeds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Present**

* * *

When Happy walked up to Carla on her birthday, the white Exceed was certain about what his gift would be.

"You're going to give me a fish, aren't you?" Carla asked him with a smile.

Happy shook his head. Carla looked at him in shock; he hadn't got her a fish?

"I got you a fish plushie!" exclaimed Happy.

"What?!" Carla asked incredulously.

Happy handed her a wrapped box and, after staring at the box for a while, Carla opened it.

She was surprised to see a cute little teddy bear inside.

"I was just joking," Happy said. "Happy birthday!"

* * *

**Let's just say that Happy finally figured out that Carla isn't as fond of fish as he is.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Gruvia: The Advantages of Stalking

**Juvia and her stalking... Well, it does have its advantages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**The Advantages of Stalking**

* * *

"What exactly do you see in ice brain, huh?" Gajeel asked his friend.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama because he's Gray-sama!" came the enthusiastic reply.

Gajeel sweatdropped. "But you fell in love with him at first sight. Isn't your love kinda... shallow?"

"Of course not!" Juvia replied, offended. "And even if Gajeel thinks that love at first sight is shallow, Juvia's love for Gray-sama is not because Juvia got to know him before she approached him."

"Really? How?"

"Juvia... _observed_ him from afar before she approached him at Akane Resort."

'_So Juvia got to know the guy by stalking him first. Smooth.'_

* * *

**No offense but I feel that love at first sight can be a bit shallow. I repeat, no offense; it's just my personal opinion. But Juvia did stalk Gray for quite some time before finally approaching him. This is my interpretation of that.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Gale: Gajeel, Levy and Iron

**Gajeel and Levy are quite an odd pair. But we all want them to get together, don't we? I'll bet Juvia wants so too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gajeel, Levy and Iron**

* * *

"Gajeel should tell Levy that he likes her."

"What?!" Gajeel asked fiercely, hoping his gruff voice would succeed in preventing the dreaded conversation.

Sadly, it didn't work.

Juvia continued, "Both Gajeel and Levy would be happy."

"Yeah right," Gajeel growled. "What makes you think that I like that shrimp, huh? It's not like I stalk her all day like you stalk Gray..."

"Juvia is Gajeel's friend. So it's obvious to her," Juvia replied.

Gajeel looked away from her.

"Gajeel should tell Levy soon. Then you wouldn't have to worry about finding iron anymore."

Gajeel blinked. _'Damn it! She's actually right...'_

* * *

**I wonder what Gajeel would do if this conversation really happened someday...**

**Read and review!**


	6. Mirajane: April Fool's!

**For this drabble, I'm going to assume that April Fool's exists in the Fairy Tail universe. April Fool's in Fairy Tail... That would be quite something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**April Fool's!**

* * *

On April Fool's Day, Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray argued about who was the better prankster.

"Mira didn't come to the guild today," Lucy noticed. "I wonder what happened to her..."

A while later, when most of the guild members had arrived, Mirajane walked through the doors.

"Hello, everyone!" she said.

Silence.

"Fairy Tail's never been this quiet before," Mirajane remarked.

"The demon's back!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully and he, along with many others, proceeded to find a place to hide.

"You're wearing your goth outfit..." Erza said, surprised. "And after so many years... But why?"

"April Fools!" Mira giggled.

* * *

**Just imagine what would happen if Mirajane actually walked into Fairy Tail sporting that delinquint outfit from her younger years... Chaos!**

**Read and review!**


	7. ElfGreen: Man

**Let's see... what do I say? Um... Elfman is a man! Sorry, I can't think of anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Man**

* * *

Evergreen couldn't help but get annoyed at Elfman's constant declarations of what it meant to be a man. Honestly, what was wrong with him? Was it really necessary to mention the word 'man' so many times?

But Evergreen couldn't detest him; Elfman was no chauvinist. He respected all women and would go to great lengths for his sisters' happiness. No, he'd do the same for _all_ his guildmates. And though Elfman could be a complete idiot at times, the Raijinshu member knew just how amazing he truly was.

Yes, he was a man. And the only man she ever wanted.

* * *

**ElfGreen is a strange pairing. I can't quite comprehend how or why Elfman and Evergreen like/love each other. But chapter 298 makes it more than obvious to me that they do indeed have feelings for each other. So why shouldn't I support the pairing?**

**Read and review!**


	8. NaLu: Bed

**I believe NaLu is the most popular pairing in Fairy Tail. So here's a drabble for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Bed**

* * *

Lucy was pretty annoyed when she returned from a very tiring mission only to find a snoring Natsu sprawled out on her bed. She looked at Happy who was curled up beside him and sighed; she didn't have the heart to kick them out.

But Lucy didn't want to sleep on the floor either. Maybe she could get into bed with Natsu; she often found him lying beside her when she woke up in the morning anyway.

Lucy proceeded to climb into bed but suddenly froze... What was she thinking? She couldn't do that!

Oh well. Maybe some other time.

* * *

**Poor Lucy's going to have to sleep on the floor...**

**I really do believe that NaLu is the most popular pairing. I mean, a great majority of the Fairy Tail fanfics are NaLu fics. I myself am not too sure about this pairing though. Natsu and Lucy are really good friends, that's for sure. They're really close too. But I doubt that they actually have romantic feelings for each other at the moment. I think that they'll develop feelings later on in the series or maybe they already have feelings for each other but haven't acknowledged the fact yet, not even to themselves. I'd really like to see how their relationship develops.**

**Oh well, read and review!**


	9. Gruvia and Jerza: Love Rival

**This drabble is set in a future scenario where Gray has acknowledged his feelings for Juvia... at least to himself. And Jellal's at the guild too because he's a member of Fairy Tail. I wish Jellal joins Fairy Tail soon in the manga as well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Love Rival**

* * *

"Love rival..." Juvia grumbled.

Jellal, who was walking by, followed her gaze to see Erza and Gray seated at a table and talking. Jellal sat down beside her and said, "Erza's not your love rival, Juvia."

"How can Jellal be so sure?"

Jellal raised an eyebrow in response.

"Juvia knows that Erza loves Jellal," Juvia admitted. "But what if Gray-sama falls in love with her?!"

"That won't happen, Juvia. Trust me."

Juvia simply sighed.

Unbeknownst to them, Gray cast a furtive glance at Juvia.

"I assure you, Gray," Erza said with a knowing smile. "Jellal is _not_ your love rival."

* * *

**We all love a jealous Gray, don't we?**

**Read and review!**


	10. Wendy and Cana: Boyfriend

**We all love Wendy, don't we? So here's a drabble for her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Boyfriend**

* * *

When Wendy returned from her solo mission, the entire guild heaved a sigh of relief. She had only traveled to the next town but _everyone_ was worried.

"Everyone worries about me too much," Wendy sighed as she sat down at a table.

Cana, who was busy drinking from her barrel, laughed and said, "That's because you're like everyone's little sister."

"I know..."

"Imagine what's gonna happen when you get a boyfriend," Cana said. "Your guy's probably going to be interrogated by the entire guild. You'd better find a brave boy or he won't last."

Wendy was horrified... Cana was right.

* * *

**Hehe, poor Wendy.**

**Read and review!**


	11. RoWen and Cappy: Adorable Couples

**I wasn't originally planning on doing RoWen since Romeo and Wendy never even talk. But since Heroine of Anime requested, I present you with this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Adorable Couples**

* * *

"It's cute how Carla worries about Happy when he's on missions with Natsu," remarked Mirajane.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "She doesn't admit it though."

"But it's obvious," Mirajane giggled. "Carla has a love life now."

Wendy smiled.

"But what about you?" asked the barmaid. "How's your love life?"

"Wh-What?" Wendy stuttered. "No, I don't have anyone of that sort..."

"What about Romeo? You two would certainly make an adorable couple."

Wendy blushed and glanced at Romeo. The boy who used to be half her age was now a year older than her. Maybe Fairy Sphere had done her a favor.

* * *

**Wendy really needs a cute and innocent romance. Don't you agree? And Carla really **_**does**_** worry about Happy. Just read chapter 341. You'll see.**

**Read and review!**


	12. Gale: A Special Book

**Levy's got so many books. I wonder which one's her favorite...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**A Special Book**

* * *

Lucy and Levy were going to go on a shopping spree. While Levy got ready, Lucy waited in the bluenette's room at Fairy Hills and looked through the vast collection of books.

Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye. Pulling out the heavy object, she realized that it was an iron book. Or rather, a piece of iron shaped like a book.

"What's this?" Lucy asked when Levy appeared.

"Gajeel gave it to me on my birthday," Levy replied with an embarrassed smile. "He said it was the only book he liked."

Lucy laughed. It certainly was the most appropriate gift.

* * *

**I think an iron book would be the best symbol for the Gale pairing.**

**Read and review!**


	13. Laxus and Freed: Give Me Some Space, Man

**Freed respects Laxus a little **_**too**_** much at times, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Give Me Some Space, Man**

* * *

Most of Fairy Tail was engaged in a guild fight and so Freed was busy defending Laxus.

"Don't throw things in this direction!" he yelled angrily.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Laxus reminded.

"But it's my duty to protect you."

"You don't have to stick around _all_ the time. You need to give me some space."

"Is my presence troublesome to you?" Freed asked, frowning.

"Not really. But..."

"But what?" Freed asked.

"I won't ever get a girl if everyone thinks that you're my, um, _boyfriend_."

"What do you... oh."

Freed immediately turned around and walked away.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Freed's not in love with Laxus but his behavior might cause some people to think otherwise. Someone really needs to tell Freed about that.**

**By the way, did you guys read the special manga chapter released with chapter 345? I finally found it on a site yesterday after a lot of searching. It's really funny. Though it's kind of disturbing in some ways as well. I'm not sure what to say about Juvia and Mirajane. Especially Mirajane... And coincidentally, the chapter mentions Freed's obsession with Laxus. Even Bixlow feels sorry for our green-haired friend. (This drabble wasn't inspired by that though. I had the idea for some time. It's just pure coincidence.)**

**If you haven't read the chapter yet, here's a link:**

www. readmanga. eu/ manga/ 517/ Fairy-Tail/ 345.5/ 1

**Okay then, read and review!**

* * *

**Well, everything written above is what I had originally posted. But because of Teal and Aaron J's reviews to this chapter, I did some research and have changed my views.**

**The volume 33 special content makes me believe that Freed is indeed gay. He's staring at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren in that. And though its true that Freed might have been blushing because of the wine, that's probably not the reason since I really don't see why Mashima would put in a scene like that if that were the case. Hiro Mashima most probably wanted to let us know that Freed's not into girls. (**** fairytail. wikia wiki/ File: Vol. _ 33_ Extra_ Page_ 4. png****) And in the Tenrou Island Arc, during his fight with Cana and Lucy, Freed is flustered by the girls which Cana summon. But it's highly possible that he was just acting because he intentionally lost the fight and so he probably just pretended to be flustered. Also, Bixlow laughed at him for his ridiculous fake weakness. And in the end,everything's written properly on Freed's wikia page. (**** fairytail. wikia wiki/ Freed_Justine****) I realy should have checked that page before posting this drabble...**

**As far as Laxus is concerned, however, I don't see anything to indicate that he might be gay. In the light novel, the girls speculate that Laxus and Freed might have feelings for each other but that really doesn't mean anything. The novel's not even written by Mashima, it's written by Miu Kawasaki.( **** estella-may. tumblr post/ 43949613094****) Mashima did approve of the novel but I still won't consider this as strong evidence that Laxus is gay. In the end, what the girls think doesn't matter. They might be thinking wrong.**

**So I think it's possible that Freed is in love with Laxus. I can't be too sure but it's highly possible. I don't think Laxus shares his feelings so, no, I'm not a Fraxus shipper. But I can't completely reject the idea of them being together either. What I mean to say is that, I'm not sure about these two and I'm willing to see what happens to them in the future.**

**Let's just say that with the information I have about Freed now, I wouldn't have written this drabble had I had this information before. But I'm not going to take down this drabble and so you're free to interpret it however you want.**

**Bye everybody! And I'm sorry if I have offended any Fraxus fan with this drabble of mine.**


	14. ElfGreen: Glasses

**Sorry for the late update, guys. Here's an ElfGreen drabble for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Glasses**

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen stood in the middle of the guild shouting at each other but nobody bothered to interfere; everybody knew that the two loved other in spite of their constant bickering.

"I've had enough," Evergreen huffed, taking off her glasses. "I don't want to hear another word from you!"

Lisanna smiled sympathetically at her brother; he'd be turned into a rock sculpture in a few moments.

"Stone eyes!"

But nothing happened. Why? Because Elfman had quickly put on a pair of sunglasses.

Mirajane giggled. Her brother's idea of always carrying sunglasses had paid off. Evergreen, however, wasn't pleased.

"ELFMAN!"

* * *

**If Elfman and Evergreen ever get married, Elfman might be better off carrying a few pairs of glasses just in case he makes his wife angry. We wouldn't want Elfman to turn into Rockman, now would we?**

**Read and review!**


	15. Jerza: Stars

**Since imahappyperson requested, here's a Jerza drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

One lovely evening, Erza and Gray found themselves lying on a grassy hill after completing a job and gazing at the star-studded sky.

"It's a beautiful night," Erza remarked with a soft smile.

"Hmm," Gray said. "The stars are shining brightly tonight. Don't they remind you of anybody?"

"Jellal," Erza replied, her smile growing a little bigger. "He uses Heavenly Body Magic," she explained when Gray gave her a confused look.

The Ice Mage snickered. "Lucy is a _Celestial Spirit Mage_ and the stars remind you of _Jellal_?"

Erza blushed. She really had to stop thinking about Jellal so much.

* * *

**I can imagine something like this actually happening. Seriously.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
